Toutes les petites choses
by Furyina
Summary: Pour gagner des points dans l'estime du cuisinier, Zoro est prêt à se lancer dans une quête épique de connaissance, même s'il doit pour cela sacrifier du sommeil et de l'entraînement ! Crackfic yaoi avec une pincée de fluff.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Me revoilà avec cette fois un OS d'un genre assez différent ... C'est plus court, c'est tout doux et un peu drôle et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**L'idée a germé la nuit dernière dans ma petite tête et je me suis dit "Why not ! C'est mignon comme tout !" donc je suis passée à l'acte ... ^^**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais l'idée m'appartient !**

**Warning : yaoi et cuteness ... sort of.**

**Ah aussi, je remercie Automatic Writing qui a jeté un petit coup d'oeil sur le texte avant que je ne le poste ! Thanks ! **

* * *

**Toutes les petites choses.**

A l'heure où le soleil se levait sur le Thousand Sunny, il n'y avait généralement pas beaucoup d'agitation. Certains finissaient leur tour de garde et se trainaient vers leur chambre pour s'y reposer quelques heures, d'autres pouvaient avoir passé une nuit blanche sur un livre ou une invention, un autre encore était toujours plus matinal que les autres pour commencer à préparer des plats plus compliqués qu'à l'habitude …

Dans ce mécanisme bien réglé, un petit grain de sable vint pourtant s'encastrer …

En effet, dans un recoin de la calle, niché entre deux tonneaux de Cola et des voiles de rechange, se trouvait un épéiste fort occupé et concentré sur son ouvrage.

Vous vous demandez sans doute ce qu'un marimo fait de bon matin dans un lieu loin du regard de tous ? Eh bien …

« Ouille putain de merde ! » cria-t-il quand l'aiguille lui piqua le doigt une énième fois. Or, Zoro, de par sa pratique furieuse de sports de combats et d'entrainement physique avait une couche de corne assez épaisse sur les doigts. De ce fait, s'il avait mal à cause d'une aiguille, cela voulait vraiment dire qu'il se l'enfonçait profondément dans le doigt …

La dextérité pouvait être acquise à force d'entraînement mais savoir recoudre un bouton demandait un minimum de connaissances qu'il n'avait visiblement pas.

Mais à qui demander de l'aide sur le bateau sans risquer de passer pour un imbécile ? Zoro n'en avait pas la moindre idée et c'était pour ça qu'il passait ses mâtinés dans la cale à s'entrainer à la cout …

En se replantant encore une fois l'aiguille dans le doigt, Zoro atteignit les limites de son endurance mentale. Il lui fallait de l'aide et il n'hésiterait pas à demander à TOUS les membres d'équipage de partager avec eux leur savoir de la couture !

* * *

« Euh Chopper …

- Oui Zoro ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Le médecin regardait d'un air préoccupé le sabreur qui venait de pénétrer dans son officine. D'habitude, pour que Zoro accepte de se faire soigner, il fallait l'amener les pieds devant …

« Est-ce que tu sais te servir de fil et d'aiguille ? »

Les yeux du petit renne brillèrent instantanément des mille étoiles du bonheur et de la reconnaissance !

« Tu veux apprendre à faire des points de suture ! Oh c'est génial, tu pourras m'assister quand il faudra recoudre Ussop, Luffy et Sanji ! »

S'en suivit un cours de deux heures et demi sur l'art de la suture chirurgicale : comment bien se désinfecter les mains, comment faire des beaux points de suture, comment enlever lesdits fils après cicatrisation, le tout photos à l'appui faute de cobaye disponible …

« Euh … Merci Chopper, c'était instructif. » se contenta de dire le sabreur en sortant du cabinet nauséeux à cause de l'afflux trop brutal de connaissances … Il allait devoir faire une bonne petite sieste pour apaiser son cortex endolori …

* * *

Un peu plus tard ce jour-là, Zoro s'aventura dans l'antre des ingénieurs dans le fin fond du bateau. Ussop et Franky étaient lancés dans une discussion passionnée sur le bon usage des gyrothermodynamisateurs dans les constructions terrestres de moins d'une tonne.

« Euh Ussop, Franky …

- Oh Zoro ! Tu t'es perdu ? » lui lança Franky d'un air jovial en lui déposant une bouteille de cola dans la main.

Bon, avant de trouver l'atelier il avait un peu tourné dans les coursives mais c'était bien l'endroit où il voulait arriver ! « Non, justement, je vous cherchais … Vous savez vous servir de fil et d'aiguille ?

- Bien sûr ! » S'exclama Ussop en se levant fièrement « Comment tu crois que j'ai réussi à faire avancer le Merry pendant tous ces mois ? C'est capital de savoir recoudre les voiles !

- J'y pense, on en a une qui est abimée à cause d'un boulet de canon, on va te montrer comment faire ! »

En effet, ils lui montrèrent comment se servir d'une aiguille de la taille d'un couteau de boucher pour fixer des patchs de tissu sur des trous de la taille d'une tête. Très utile pour les travaux de précision comme recoudre des chemises … Ce qui devait arriver arriva : au bout d'environ une heure, Ussop et Franky s'engagèrent sur le débat du meilleur fil pour rapiécer les voiles. Fallait-il utiliser du fil de gertu ou du lin mélangé à de la fibre de hyrtus ?

Zoro préféra les laisser à leurs querelles pour retourner dormir sur le pont …

* * *

Après manger, alors qu'une bonne partie de l'équipage dormait paisiblement au soleil sur le pont, le sabreur décida de rendre visite à l'autre homme d'épée de l'équipage : Brook. Ce dernier profitait calmement d'un thé dans le salon du Thousand Sunny en lisant un livre de musique sur les instruments à vent de la décennie d'airain dans le triangle rouge de South Blue : un livre passionnant selon ses dires …

« Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Zoro ?

- Tu sais te servir de fil et d'aiguille ? »

L'expression du squelette changea brutalement, enfin, autant que ses os permettaient un tel changement. Il regarda à sa droite puis à sa gauche avant de murmurer. « Tu sais garder un secret ? »

Zoro, un peu inquiet mais tout de même curieux opina du chef doucement.

« Viens alors. »

Le musicien l'entraina avec lui dans les entrailles du navire jusqu'à une porte qu'il pensait être le placard à balais bis, toujours fermé à clé …

« Je vais te montrer mon jardin secret Zoro. »

Brook sortit une clé de sa manche et déverrouilla la porte.

« Voilà l'atelier de la petite culotte. »

La bouche de Zoro tomba sur le sol en voyant dans toute la pièce des étagères couvertes de petites culottes de toutes les tailles et les couleurs.

« Tu …

- Oui. Je les fabrique moi-même. » dit le musicien pas peu fier. « C'est tellement plaisant de s'imaginer que de belles femmes sur tous les océans portent mes créations. » Il attrapa un livre sous son plan de travail. « Tiens, regarde mon livre de compte mais … Nami ne doit rien savoir hein ? Tu la connais, elle voudrait taxer mes ventes et mon travail …

- Sans aucun doute. Bon, je vais … »

Zoro n'eut pas la chance de réussir à s'échapper et pendant près de deux heures et demi, Brook lui expliqua en détail tout le processus de création d'une culotte : du dessin de son patron à la réalisation finale.

« Merci. Ce fut … instructif. » murmura le sabreur très embarrassé et surtout pressé de décamper.

« De rien Zoro-san, si tu veux m'aider à l'atelier, n'hésite pas ! On peut négocier sur ton salaire, ça te fera un complément d'argent net de tout prélèvement de notre délicieuse navigatrice.

- J'y penserais ! » lâcha le sabreur avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup et de retourner sur le pont. Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel mais restait tout de même éclatant. Une douce brise soufflait sur le pont et Zoro repéra la silhouette de son capitaine assis sur la figure de proue, le regard tourné vers l'horizon infini. Il décida d'aller le voir pour lui poser tout de même sa question, le recours aux deux harpies tout sauf envisageable.

« Oï Zoro ! » lui lança son capitaine, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

- Salut capitaine ... Je peux m'assoir ?

- Tu sais bien que non ! » Répondit Luffy offusqué qu'on veuille lui prendre sa place. « Mais vu que tu demandes, vas-y, installe toi. » Une logique imparable !

Le sabreur s'assit les jambes croisées sur la tête du Sunny et laissa quelques minutes s'écouler avant de poser la grande question :

« Luffy, tu …

- Oh tu me fais penser ! » En un instant, le capitaine avait disparu en un coup de Gomu Gomu vers les cabines. Il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec une boîte dans les mains. Il se remit à sa place sur la proue et souleva le couvercle pour en sortir une chemise déchirée.

« Luffy, tu sais …

- Bah oui, quand y'avait des trous, Makino me grondait alors j'ai appris à les refermer tout seul. C'est aussi important de savoir faire ça pour prendre soin de mon chapeau. Il faut changer la paille et recoudre le ruban des fois. » dit calmement le capitaine en se mettant à l'ouvrage. Avec une aiguille et un peu de fil rouge, il entreprit de fermer une déchirure sur le bas de l'une de ses chemises. Zoro le regardait enchainer les points avec application et régularité.

« Tu sais aussi recoudre les boutons ?

- Oui, c'est facile regarde ! » Il sortit une autre de ses chemises dont les boutons étaient sur le point de tomber et montra à Zoro comment les renforcer efficacement.

« Si le bouton est déjà tombé, il faut faire des points de croix pour le remettre et faire un petit nœud ensuite. » Il montra au sabreur comment procéder avec un des boutons avant de s'occuper de remettre un peu de paille dans son propre chapeau.

« Si tu as besoin de fil un jour, tu as juste à te servir dans ma boite Zoro ? Si une des bobines est finie, je demanderai à Nami d'en racheter, ça ne la gêne pas, ça évite de dépenser plus d'argent en vêtements. »

Tout pour faire faire des économies à la sorcière des mers …

« Et comme ça c'est bon ?

- Serre un tout petit moins quand tu fais ton point sinon le bouton va retomber parce que les fils vont se casser. » lui conseilla l'homme élastique en s'affairant sur son chapeau. « Mais sinon, tu le fais bien, tu apprends vite. »

Zoro ne répondit rien et se contenta de continuer son travail en espérant juste que personne ne le voit en train de parler couture avec le capitaine …

« Tu sais Zoro, j'ai remarqué que tu t'entendais mieux avec Sanji, c'est bien, je suis content.

- Je ne trouve pas vraiment …

- Et puis tu ne fais plus la tête quand il te demande de rester l'aider à essuyer la vaisselle ! »

Le sabreur eut un petit sourire que Luffy ne vit pas et redéposa la chemise reprisée dans la boîte.

« C'est noté capitaine. Je vais faire une sieste, je reviens pour le diner. »

Le capitaine remit son chapeau de paille sur le sommet de son crâne et gratifia juste son second d'un petit sourire alors que ce dernier descendait de la proue pour trouver refuge dans la cuisine où Sanji réfléchissait devant le garde-manger au plat du soir …

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mar… » Zoro l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de partir comme si de rien n'était vers le placard à liqueur.

« C'était quoi ça ?

- Juste une petite envie. » Le sabreur déboucha une bouteille de saké et commença à en verser le contenu dans sa gorge.

« Tssss. » siffla le cuisinier même s'il arborait un petit sourire.

Zoro partit de la cuisine comme si de rien était, content d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Il retourna dans la calle et mit à profit les enseignements de son capitaine …

* * *

Quelques jours après les évènements déjà relatés, Sanji se leva comme d'habitude de bonne heure pour lancer une fournée de petits pains avant le réveil des autres. Il passa prendre une douche dans la salle de bain du bateau puis ouvrit son placard pour choisir sa tenue du jour. Il était plein à craquer de chemises qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines voire plus longtemps.

Il en sortit une de sa penderie, blanche à carreaux puis une autre, rose pâle et encore une autre, l'une de ses préférés, avec des canards sur fond bleu.

Zoro avait déchiré les boutons ou les manches de tous ces hauts au cours de leurs ébats un peu précipités et voilà qu'elles reparaissaient comme neuves ! Cela expliquait les longues disparitions de l'homme d'East Blue, les cachotteries avec Luffy et les nombreuses commandes apportées par les mouettes …

Le cuisinier s'approcha à pas de loup du sabreur toujours endormi dans son hamac et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en murmurant « Merci pour toutes ces petites choses Zoro. ». Le blond s'éloigna ensuite aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons endormis.

Zoro s'étira juste après le départ de son amant. Le cuisiner avait l'air satisfait ? Il l'était donc aussi.

* * *

**Eh vas-y que je n'ai pas d'idées pour la fin alors je balance un truc bateau hihihihi ! **

**On a toutes déjà fait ça, ne mentez pas ;) **

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review de charité ! **

**A bientôt (ou pas) pour de nouvelles aventures ! Etant en train d'écouter Violent Pornography de SOAD au moment où je vous parle, je ne peux pas vous promettre que ces nouvelles aventures seront sages ... *sort* **

**PS : Je vous laisse imaginer l'image mentale de Zoro quand Luffy lui a parlé de rester essuyer la vaisselle ... :D **


End file.
